Schrute by Nature
by Sus
Summary: US VERSION. Angela has strong opinions, and doesn't change her mind easily. But if her child is a Schrute by nature, shouldn't he be a Schrute by name? Sort of AU. Dwangela.
1. Strong Opinions

Angela had very strong opinions. Not many people knew very much about her, but _everyone_ knew that. Her personal frame of morality was pretty cast-iron too, if a little difficult to predict.

If you asked her co-workers (at any rate those that were unfortunate enough to have regular dealings with her), they would put it like this: one-third Christianity, one-third conservatism and one-third whatever gets her her own way the fastest.

If you asked the one person who really knew her, he would put it like this: She's wonderful. But she drives me crazy.

Angela's opinion of office romances: vulgar, inappropriate. Angela's opinion of pre-marital sex: tawdry and whorish. Movie Monday? A waste of everyone's time. Euthanasia of sick animals? A good way to preclude entry into Cat Heaven.

All of these of had vexed her to a greater or lesser degree over the past two years, although most could be easily dealt with when your personal worldview is "do as I say, not as I do".

Angela's opinion of extra-marital pregnancy? Something she really wished she didn't have to deal with right now.

Especially not while driving.

Unfortunately, distracting herself with thoughts of other things didn't automatically mean thinking about something pleasant.

_Promiscuity!_

Angela yanked on the steering wheel, muttering to herself.

That stupid man at Phyllis' wedding!

_Neglected to mention your promiscuity! _Idiot.

She hammered the horn at the driver in front.

How dare anyone accuse Angela Martin of promiscuity? Was it promiscuity to stick by someone through thick and thin, despite his (many!) failings and weaknesses? To protect their secret and keep their business private for two whole years? To trust him with _one simple task_...

Distraction or no, best not to follow that thought. There were things to be said and done this evening, at her destination. No sense in going into it boiling mad and spitting with rage.

No indeed. Angela Martin was much, much better at anger than that.

Like at Phyllis' wedding. She hadn't bitten that stupid man's head off. She hadn't chewed Phyllis out for her terrible taste in friends.

She'd simply quietly and calmly funnelled her outrage into her everyday dealings with Mrs Bob Vance of Vance Refrigeration.

Frankly she didn't even know why she was thinking about that know-nothing veterinarian anyway.

The narrow-minded fool.


	2. Something to Tell You

The drive to Schrute Farms was a familiar one. It was difficult even now to prevent her spirits from rising just a little bit. She shoved them back down by thinking about Sprinkles' cold, dead eyes.

She pulled up to the house and got out of the car. She tutted and rolled her eyes - a face was peering anxiously from an upper window. It vanished as she glared.

Pathetic.

She rapped on the door. After a few moments it opened. Dwight's face contorted in a theatrical mask of surprise.

"Oh, hello Angela. Fancy seeing you here."

"Dwight, I told you yesterday at work that I would be visiting today. And I saw you at the window."

"Yes." he said, seemingly unabashed, staring at her. "You should come in."

"Since I must..." she sighed, and pushed past him into the hall. She headed into the living room without waiting for him. When he caught up she was already seated in the large armchair by the window. He perched on the edge of the couch.

"Did you find something of mine at your place?" he asked meekly. Angela was disgusted. The hope in his eyes was naked and pathetic. She couldn't stand for a man to act this way.

"No Dwight." she snapped. "I have something to tell you." She tried to compose herself. Darn it, but this man made her angry and flustered.

* * *

She wished he would shout back at her or refuse to see her or _something_ other than this blank, pathetic, lack of will. He seemed quite able to try to impress her with manly acts when every poke-nose and gossip in the office was present (how on earth did he expect her to react to that sort of thing, anyway?), and yet when he was alone with her he dissolved into a meek and passive shadow of his former self.

She told herself that that's why she hadn't been able to bring herself to speak to him about this before now. She told herself that, when the pregnancy test confirmed her suspicions, the only emotion she had felt was annoyance.

She told herself that she had no desire to end her feud with this man. After all, Angela did not back down. Her sister was still out there waiting for a phone call or a letter that was never going to arrive, for reasons Angela couldn't even remember anymore. When it came to stonewalling, Angela was pretty good.

Of course, when it came to breaking down her defences, Dwight was pretty good too.

* * *

"I have something to tell you." she repeated.


End file.
